A Promise
by WaveSword
Summary: Noin goes to visit Zechs in his room after he was missing for awhile. The story takesplace during their training days at Lake Victoria Base. I know that the ages are wrong but hey it's fanfic. R&R please.


_**A Promise**_

_Hey what's up everybody! Well here is another fanfic about Noin & Zechs. This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if it's bad. It is set back in day, when both Zechs and Noin are seventeen and about to graduate the academy. Please no one sue me I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in Gundam Wing, but if I did man I would be rich. However I don't so what can I do. Well hope you enjoy. _

The young cadets foot steps echoed down the silent hallway as she made her way to his room in the male cadets dormitory. She rushed quietly down the hall hoping no one would see her, since it was eleven at night. Cadets of the opposite sex were not allowed in the males or female dormitories after nine p.m., but she had to see him. She had to know why he was gone for so long.

As Noin finally reached Zechs's room she knock quietly. Hoping he would answer.

"Zechs? Are you there?" she whispered.

Inside Zechs heard the whisper and knew without a doubt it was Noin. His one and only true friend, he sat up in bed looking at the digital cloak on his bed stand. It read eleven twenty-four.

"What could she possible want at this hour of the night," he mumbled to himself.

Then it hit him, whatever it was it must be important if she is risking expulsion for the Lake Victory Academy. He raced to the door hoping he would get there before anybody else saw her.

As he opened the door Noin rushed in and out of the view of any other potential viewers. Then Zechs quickly closed the door behind her. Looking at her as she stood there he was surprised to see she was not in full uniform. She only had on the standard white OZ pants, which tucked into to her black boots at about mid calf. However instead of the usual forest green and maroon jacket she had on a white tang top.

Noin caught sight of Zechs for the first time since she walked into his room. What she saw caught her off guard and made her face burn bright crimson. He was standing there wide-eyed in his boxers. His shoulder blade length platinum blonde hair hung loosely over his well-toned muscular body. She felt her face become redder as she tried to speak.

"Ummm….. Zechs perhaps you should put on some clothes," she said turning around trying not to let him see her red face and hoping that Zechs could not hear her racing heart. She tried to use her violet color bangs to cover her face, but had little successes.

Zechs saw that Noin's face was a bright crimson. Much like his new OZ officers' jacket. It wasn't till Noin said that he should put on some clothes that he realized that in his hast to let Noin in he had not put on any clothes. He jumped and quickly pulled on his own white OZ officers pants feeling more than a little embarrassed himself.

She must think I'm a pervert raced Zechs's mind. He was now looking for a t- shirt to put on but in his rush to cover himself was making a mess out of his room and closet. He tossed dirty t-shirt all over his tidy room.

Noin looked over her shoulder to see Zechs digging in his drawers for a t-shirt. Now that his lower body was cover she felt that she could turn around. She smiled at Zechs's hast to make himself decent, but she didn't mind that he was shirt less. She began picking up the clothes he had flung everywhere. She noticed some of his shirts were dirty so she started one pile on the floor and the other shirts that were clean she folded and placed on the small table.

On the table was Zechs's mask. Noin ran her finger over the silver colored mask and felt it's smooth coldness on the tips of her fingers. Zechs always wore his mask so that no one would know who he really was. So no one would know he was the prince of a fallen pacifist kingdom, the Sanc Kingdom and that his true name was Millardo Peacecraft.

Noin could remember the day that Zechs had let her in. Into his life, his past, his pain, and his soul. Noin was thankful that Zechs trusted her enough to tell her the truth about himself. The same way she trusted Zechs with the truth about everything. Well, almost everything there was one thing she was unsure, one thing she was dieing to tell him, but felt it best not to.

"Noin what are you doing," came Zechs's voice. His voice sent her from her thoughts and back into his dark room. Lit only by the light outside.

Zechs now in a red t-shirt looked up to see Noin folding some of his thrown clothes. He smiled slightly at the thought of her kindness. She was always helping him. Whether it be helping him study, purposely holding herself back so that he could be number one or whether she was there supporting him with his own struggles.

He wished that he could have that courage to tell her how he truly felt about her. How without her there for him he could never appear to be as strong as people thought. How without her his existence would become impossible.

"Zechs are you okay," asked Noin with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he replied as he moved to turn on a lamp on his desk.

"Please Noin you really don't have to fold my shirt for me I'll take care of them myself," he said.

"That's okay I'm almost done," she smiled.

Zechs loved Noin's smile, especially when it was for him. He thought that she had the smile of an angel, a beautiful graceful angel. It was one of the only things that made him smile. A true smile not the one he got when he was locked in combat.

Noin noticed Zechs was staring at her as if lost in thought. She couldn't see his expression but she knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about her.

He often told her that he was not a good enough person to have her compassion. However she knew different. She knew he only told her this because he was hurting on the inside and didn't want to push his own pain and suffering onto her. Deep down he was a gentle and kindhearted person.

"Noin is there something that you wanted to discuss," asked Zechs.

"Yes. I just wanted to see why you were gone. You were missing for two months. It's not like you to miss so much training, especially right before graduation," she said in a calm concerned voice.

"I was out tending to some family issues with Instructor Treize," he replied.

"Instructor Treize?" she questioned.

"Yes it seems that a group of rebels had taken a stand near the Doralin's residence," he said.

Of course the Doralin residence she thought. Relena was living with the Doralin's. Relena was Zechs's baby sister who had no clue of his existence. It must be tough for him to watch her from afar.

"Is she safe?" questioned Noin.

"Yes. Luckily I saved her as she was about to be taken hostage by one of the rebels" he signed.

"How is she?" Noin asked.

"She looked to be fine. She has grown up beautifully. Even at the age of twelve she is the very image of our …… her mother," he smiled weakly.

"Oh Zechs!" she said with sadness in her voice.

"It doesn't matter Noin. So please save your pity for another. To the Peacecrafts and the rest of the world I'm dead, and besides no one would care if Zechs Marquise died," he said quickly with a cold careless tone.

He knew what Noin was going to say after that. She would start off by telling him that he too is a child of the Peacecraft. Then she would try and comfort him. But the words his father had spoken to him still rang clearly in his head. 'Millardo you have no right to touch her. You have taken up weapons and by doing so have forfeited the Peacecraft name!'

"Zechs?"

Zechs looked up to she Noin staring at him a shirt clutched tight in her hands. She was looking him square in the eye. However instead of the usually annoyed look in her eyes he saw nothing but sadness.

He gasped quietly to himself. I'm made her sad he thought. How could I have been so stupid and cruel? She was only trying to help me. Now look what I have done.

"Noin I'm sorry," he said as he took a step towards her.

Noin pulled away looking down at the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry Zechs. I'll be leaving now."

Noin's mind was racing with thought as she tried desperately to hold back the tears fighting to escape her eyes. She saw Zechs take a step towards her. She had to leave; this was the only thought in her mind. She didn't mean to bring up the past. She knew it would hurt him.

The only thing she could say was she was sorry and leave. So she did just that. She placed the shirt in her hands on the table and turned to leave. Zechs I'm sorry she thought over and over again. By this time a tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Noin wait," called Zechs as she felt him grab her arm.

She just froze, unable to move the only thing she could do was fell how soft Zechs's touch was. She heard Zechs take a step closer.

"Noin I'm sorry," he said as he turned Noin around so he could face her.

Zechs saw the wet trail of the fallen tear on her cheek. I made her cry he thought with alarm. How could I make this strong woman cry? Then it hit him, she is crying for me.

"Noin," was all that came from his mouth.

Zechs reach up to wipe the tear away with his finger. As he did so he could fell her stiffen and close her eyes as if she was shocked or scared that he had touched her.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly pulling his hand away.

However he never got his hand back to his side. Noin caught it in mid-air. He was surprised by this action and stood there stunned for a moment, only able to concentrate on her soft touch. He realized for the first time how small her hand were and how soft her skin was.

Noin felt his hand on her cheek. She had to close her eyes. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from shedding more tears. His touch was so soft and tender that it surprised her.

At her reaction Zechs pulled away, but she didn't want him to so without thinking she caught his hand in mid-air. She just held his hand there for a moment before she relaxed her hand in his.

"Noin?" whispered Zechs softly. "Noin are you alright."

"Yes," she signed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm ……," but before he could finish she pressed her finger to his lip and shook her head.

"No Zechs. I'm the one who should apologize for hurting you I didn't mean to bring up your past, I'm sorry," she said.

Zechs grabbed her hand from his lips. "Noin! Don't be a fool it's my fault! Stop blaming yourself for my mistakes! I hurt you so please let me fix my mistake," he said forcefully.

Noin could only stare at Zechs as he finished speaking. Both her hands tightly gripped in Zechs's.

Zechs didn't know what to do next. Then he realized he was holding Noin's hands tightly in his. He thought that maybe he was holding her to forcefully but he pushed the thought away. If I were hurting her she would let me know. Then suddenly she pulled her hand from his. Zechs didn't want to let go but he also didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

Zechs closed his eyes unable to look at her. Feeling that he had no right to look at her much less touch her. Then suddenly he felt a weight against him. He opened his eyes to find Noin pressed up against him. She stood on tip toes as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Zechs just stood there for a moment in total shock. He couldn't believe that Noin was hugging him. Then he gently and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her hug.

"Zechs don't ever say that no one would care if you died, because that's not true, I would care, so please promise me you won't die," Noin whispered softly in his ear.

"Of course Noin," he said.

"Noin I what to tell you something," said softly in her ear.

"What is it Zechs," she said.

"Noin Instructor Trieze has asked me to help stop a rebellion that is stating to brew in the colonies. I don't know how long I'll be gone. So please don't forget me. I promise I will come back," he said letting go Noin.

"Zechs I will never forget you and I know you will come back. So till that day I will remain here at the academy," she said with affection in her voice as she reached up to rest her hand on his cheek for a moment.

"At the academy?" questioned Zechs.

"Yes at the Academy. Instructor Victor has asked me to stay and help train incoming troops," she smiled.

"Very well. Lucrezia Noin I promise I Zechs Marquise will return to you, so please just wait for me. I know that I have no right to ask this of you, so please I…..," but once again Noin pressed her finger to Zechs lip.

"Zechs please don't make me repeat myself… again," she smiled.

"Okay," he said smiling.

Two months later….

"Congratulations to our newest class of graduating Cadets," announced Instructor Victor. Then the loud roar of the crowd clapping drowned out the rest of Instructor Victor's speech.

Later that day Noin rushed down the Lake Victory Base to see Zechs before he left. As she reached the airstrip she saw Zechs standing next to the entrance stairs of the plane.

"Zechs we really must be going," called Instructor Trieze from the top of the entrance stairs.

"Yes. I guess so," signed Zechs as he frowned and turned to head up the stairs.

"Zechs wait," yelled Noin.

Zechs turned to see Noin running towards him. She was now wearing her new commanders uniform. When Noin reached him she was trying to catch her breath.

"Noin! I didn't think you would make it," he signed with relief.

"Of course I would make it," she smiled. "Actually I believe I just broke the record for fastest two mile run," she chuckled.

"Well I guess this it Noin. Take care and make sure to send me well trained cadets," he smiled.

"Of Course," she said as she saluted.

Zechs could only smile at how odd it felt to have Noin salute him.

"Noin," he said quietly. "Please don't forget the promise I made that night to you in my room. I will come back so please wait for me."

"Yes I will wait for your return Zechs," she said.

"Very well I'm off. I'll see you," he said as Zechs headed up the entrance stairs of the plane.

Noin simply stood there and watched as the man she loved walked up the entrance stairs. She stepped back as she heard the sound of the engine come to life. Noin watched as Zechs's plane taxied down the strip and finally took off into the air.

"Zechs hurry up and come back. I'll be counting the days till your return," she whispered to herself as she watched his plane go out of sight.

End

_Well that's my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please if anybody has and suggestions or opinions on my fanfic please fell free to e-mail me at thanks. Noin and Zechs forever!_


End file.
